Love and Pro Bending
by maila08
Summary: The remaking of Love and Basketbal...Avatar style...From the streets to the pro league, Korra and Mako taught each other how to play the game. Now their commitment to their sport will force them to make a choice between each other and the game...between family and team...between Love and Pro Bending.
1. New in Town

_"There's always that one person...That will always have your heart..."_

Mako and Bolin were outside sparring with each other. The Earthbender looked up and noticed there was someone moving next door. His brother took advantage of his distraction and threw a fireball that hit him right on the chest, making him land on his rear. The younger brother scowled as he cleaned his pants while his older brother was laughing at him.

"You think they have kids?" he asked turning his attention to the new neighbors again. Mako shrugged.

"Don't know, don't really care," he replied.

"Hopefully he's a Waterbender, that way we can have a complete team," the Earthbender continued. His brother thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose," he replied. Bolin saw a big white fur ball head towards them and he immediately ran while his brother gave him a puzzled look. When he turned he was knocked to the ground by a polarbear dog that licked him right across the face.

"Get it off me!" the Firebender yelled trying to cover his face from the lick attacks of the animal. Instead of helping him, his younger brother was on the floor clutching his stomach while crying of laughter.

"Naga, stop!" they heard someone scream. The polarbear quickly got off the boy and ran to the girl who was walking towards them.

"Is that yours?" the eldest asked hints of annoyance in his voice. She nodded.

"Sorry, she usually doesn't do that," the girl replied rubbing the animal behind its ears.

"Well it better not do that again," he warned. The girl raised a brow before turning to look at her pet.

"Naga, you are not to attack-um," she stopped for a moment. "Whatever his name is," she added pointing at the boy.

"Are you moving next door?" the Earthbender asked. She nodded. "We're your neighbors. This is my brother Mako, and I'm Bolin," he added stretching a hand out.

"Korra," the girl replied shaking his hand. "This is Naga."

"Nice to meet you Naga," the boy replied earning a lick from the fluffy animal. He laughed. "We have a pet too, his name is Pabu, and he's a fire ferret."

"Cool!" Korra replied. "Maybe they can play sometime, Naga used to get lonely in the South Pole."

"You're from the South Pole?" Mako asked folding his arms. She nodded.

"What made you come to Republic City?" his brother asked.

"Uh, business I guess," she replied wearily.

"Your dad has a business here?"

"Umm, well not exactly."

"Can you bend?" Bolin asked seeing her nervousness. She grinned and nodded. "Sweet! Do you know what this means, Mako?" he added looking at his brother.

The Firebender rolled his eyes and nodded while his brother jumped upon and down. Korra gave them a puzzled look.

"Calm down, Bo," he said before turning to look at the girl. "Are you a Waterbender?"

The girl smiled. "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Eight and you?"

"Nine. My brother is seven."

"Why is he so excited that I'm a Waterbender?"

"Because we can be a Pro Bending team now!" Bolin answered for his brother.

"Wait, Bo, we don't even know if she can bend properly. She might be a rookie," Mako interjected. Korra raised a brow and clenched her fists.

"I'll have you know, I'm a master on my element," she said through her teeth.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," he replied with a cocky grin. The Waterbender narrowed her eyes at him. He had messed with the wrong girl.

"Bring it, Pretty Boy," she said going into her stance.


	2. Burned

"_You never see it coming...Cause you're blinded from the __start__"_

Pretty Boy? Oh Spirits know she did not just call him that, Mako thought. He had known this girl for five minutes and she already managed to get under his skin. He let out a growl and got into his stance. She had so messed with the wrong Firebender.

"Hey guys, let's not fight," Bolin said trying to keep the peace.

"Move," the benders replied in sync. He sighed and did as he was told.

"As a matter a fact," Korra began. "Perhaps he should fight with you. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Mako narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"Not a chance. You don't know who you are fighting against."

Korra yawned. "Are you going to talk all day or are you going to spar?"

The Firebender clenched his jaw before sending a fire punch her way. She lazily sidestepped before sending a water attack that barely missed his head. She grinned and he growled. She had missed on purpose.

Both Benders when at it for a long time; each avoiding the others attack. Bolin watched, highly amused by the fact that their new neighbor was actually putting up a good fight. His brother had finally met his match. Korra wrapped a water whip around Mako's leg and pulled, making him fall on his back.

"I win," she stated with a grin. The Firebender had had enough. He got up on his feet and threw a fire blast at her.

The Waterbender had obviously not seen the attack coming and turned while raising her right arm in an effort to cover her face. That's when they heard a scream. The girl fell on her knees clutching her right upper arm. Mako gave her a horrified look.

"Korra!" he called when she ran to her house.

"Nice going!" Bolin yelled punching him. "You burned her!"

Naga took off after her owner, not before looking at the Firebender and growling loudly, stopping him from going after her as well.

"I-I didn't mean it," he whispered looking down at his hands. "I didn't."

* * *

"Korra? Honey, what's wrong?" Tonraq asked as his daughter ran to him. She simply hugged him and he did the same before noticing the burn on her arm. "What happened?"

"I was…sparing…with the…neighbors…and he…burned me," she managed to say between sobs. The Waterbender gently picked her up and took her inside.

"Is something wrong with Korra?" Senna asked hurrying over to him.

"She has a burn," he replied sitting down with her on his lap. Senna quickly gathered water in her hand and began to heal the wound.

"Korra, I don't know why you just didn't-," she began.

"I don't want anyone to know yet," the little Waterbender whispered. Her mother sighed and continued to heal the wound.

"He better not get close to my little girl again, or I'll-."

"They're just children, Tonraq," Senna reminded him. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

The Waterbender grumbled. "Tell me you at least taught him a lesson."

Korra smiled. "Sure did," she replied. He chuckled before kissing his daughter on her temple. She giggled.

"There," Senna said with a smile after bandaging the burn. "Feel better?" she asked caressing her daughter's cheek. The girl nodded.

"Ok, time for bed," her father said picking her up.

"But I'm not tired," Korra replied rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yes you are," Senna said holding out her arms. The little Waterbender took them and laid her head against her mother's shoulder. By the time they got to her room she was sound asleep. Naga walked in as they laid her on her bed covering her with a blanket.

"Good night," they whispered kissing her forehead. The polarbear placed her head on the bed and watched as her owner slept before going to sleep as well.


	3. Armband

"_Know that you're that one for me…It's clear for everyone to see"_

The next morning Korra woke up feeling a little soreness in her arm. She let out a growl. That guy was so going to pay for that. The Waterbender turned in her bed to find Naga wagging her tail at her. She smiled.

"Hey girl," she greeted. The polarbear dog barked and licked her owners face. She giggled and rubbed the big animal's head.

"Korra," her mother called.

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower so you can have breakfast."

"Okay Mom!"

"Korra?" her father said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take a shower with Naga again."

The Waterbender let out a laugh, remembering what had happened last time she had showered with her animal guide. Katara had freaked when she walked in to find a polarbear swimming in the tub.

"Okay!" she answered grabbing a towel. Naga whined and Korra frowned. "Sorry girl," she said heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Mako looked through the window of his room which happened to be right across from Korra's. He sighed as he put his face in his hands remembering what he had done the night before. He had burned her. Bolin walked into the room, his arms crossed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

The Firebender sighed. "I don't know how," he whispered. The Earthbender smacked the back of his head.

"I'll give you a hint, you say 'I'm sorry'," he said. Mako growled as he rubbed the spot where he had been smacked.

"I know that! But I want to give her something," the Firebender mumbled. Bolin sighed.

"Fine," he answered. "But Toza is going over to welcome them later on tonight."

Mako groaned loudly as he lay on his bed. Great, he was going to have to find a gift, and fast.

* * *

"Hello," Toza greeted as Senna opened the door. She smiled.

"Hello, please come in," she said. He went in along with the two boys.

"These are my nephews, Mako and Bolin," the Earthbender said with pride. The Waterbender looked at them and smiled again.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "You've met my daughter, Korra, right?"

The boys nodded.

"Yes, they have," Toza replied looking at the little Firebender.

"I-uh-I wanted to give her something and apologize," he mumbled. She chuckled.

"She's in her room. Down the hall, to your right," she instructed. He looked up and nodded.

* * *

"I'm bored Naga!" Korra whined to her animal guide as she leaned against her. The polarbear let out a sound. The Waterbender sighed and bolted up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Mako sighed as he opened the door. "Hey," he said.

"Oh, it's you," she replied looking away while crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I burned you. I over reacted, no one had ever beat me at a sparring match," he explained.

She sighed and nodded at him, accepting his apology.

"I got you something," he added holding out a box. She gave him a confused look but she took it and opened it. She grinned.

"Cool! A Water Tribe armband!" she said taking it out of the box.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thanks!" she cried hugging him. For a moment the Firebender froze but hugged her back. She pulled away and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I usually don't do that," she mumbled.

He grinned. "Put it on," he said.

The Waterbender smiled and placed it over the bandage of her burn.

"It stretches as you grow," the Firebender added.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"It's the least I can do after I burned you."

Korra shrugged. "Not a big deal. Let's go play."

Mako smiled and nodded. This girl was crazy, but there was something about her he just…liked.


	4. Boy's are Stupid

"_It started when we were younger…You were mine__"_

"Hold still Korra," Senna scolded as she did her daughter's wolftail. The little Waterbender sighed as she crossed her arms. She was going to start school that day, and she was a little excited and a little scared at the same time.

"How's my little girl?" Tonraq asked kneeling to his daughter's level.

"A little nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be," he said caressing her cheek. "You'll be fine."

She sighed and nodded as her mother finished doing her hair and kneeling to her level as well.

"Korra, you don't have to hide who you are. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's something to be proud of," she soothed.

"I know," the little Waterbender replied. "I just don't want to be treated differently. I want people to like me for just being me, not for who I am."

"We know, kiddo," her father said.

"Korra!" they heard Bolin call out.

"We are going to be late!" Mako added. She sighed again but smiled.

"Go, and don't forget that we love you," Senna said giving her a kiss. She nodded and gave both her parent's a kiss as well.

"Have fun!" Tonraq said as she met up with the boys.

"She seems fond of those two boys," his wife commented.

"A little too fond of one of them," he grumbled. She chuckled.

"Come on, over protective father, we need to talk to Lin about teaching Korra Earthbending," Senna reminded him. He groaned.

"That woman is going to chew us out."

* * *

"This is it!" Bolin said pointing at the school.

"Wow, there are so many kids," she commented a little amazed.

"Haven't you seen kids before?" Mako teased. She shook her head.

"There weren't many in the South Pole," she lied. In reality she had never gone to school. She spent four years of her life mastering Waterbending, something that she and her parents had hated. Katara made it bearable though, the old master made it as fun as she could for her, but she still had missed out on a lot of things.

"Look what the Fire rat picked up from the streets!" a boy with a weird hairdo smirked.

Korra growled as she clenched her fists. Mako placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"What do you want, Tahno?" he asked.

"Who's the cute girl?" he replied fixing his hair. Korra growled lowly. Cute? Really?

"Who you calling cute, wanna be Elvis?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at her before he composed himself, taking a step forward. "You're really cute when you're mad," he commented smugly. She raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm about to get really adorable," she stated making a move to get closer. Once she was toe-to-toe with him, she smiled before hitting him right on the nose, making him fall back.

"Why you little-" Tahno began standing up placing a hand over his bleeding nose. Someone blew a whistle.

"Break it up," they heard a man yell.

"This isn't over," the boy warned as he ran off. The little Waterbender smirked.

"What happened here?"

"I hit him," she stated with a shrug. The brother's smacked their foreheads.

"She's new," Bolin offered as an explanation. The man sighed but nodded.

"Don't let it happen again," he warned. The girl shrugged again.

"Sure."

* * *

The rest of the day went well considering that Korra had gotten into a fight as soon as she set foot on the school. Her favorite hour was gym, which was when they got to practice Pro Bending. She had a different room than the brother's but they had told her where to meet them. The little Waterbender was walking over to where they had instructed her when she was tackled to the ground. She turned to see the boy, from earlier, Tahno, standing over her.

"I told you this wasn't over," he said. She growled as she stood up. Before she could attack a blast of flames cut her advance. When the flames calmed, her Firebending friend was standing in between her and Tahno.

"Leave her alone," he said through his teeth. Both boys held eye contact until the other one took a step back.

"Fine," he said fixing his hair again. "But make sure she stays out of my way," he added turning to leave.

As soon as he was out of sight Korra pushed the boy to the ground. He rubbed his head, an incredulous look on his face.

"What was that for?" Mako hollered.

"I can take care of myself!" she shouted back.

"I was only trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The Firebender growled as he kicked the girl's legs from under her making her fall next to him. As soon as she recovered she jumped on top of him and they started to fight, rolling around in the ground. Bolin spotted them and shook his head before running to split them up.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled.

Finally both Benders pulled apart and the Earthbender helped both of them to stand up. Mako dusted his red scarf as he glared at his neighbor, the girl did the same.

* * *

The little Waterbender arrived home, threw her backpack in the living room and went straight to her room. Her parents gave each other a puzzled look as they saw she was covered in dirt.

"Korra?" they called.

"What?"

"How was school?" Senna asked cautiously.

"I got in a fight." She heard her mother sigh while her father laughed.

"That's my girl," Tonraq mused. The little Waterbender heard him mutter an 'ouch'. "I mean, why did you get in a fight?"

"Boys are stupid!" Korra simply replied throwing herself on her bed.

Senna and Tonraq both chuckled. That sounded just like their daughter.


	5. First Kiss

"_Do you remember girl I was the one who gave you your first kiss…Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this"_

Korra and Bolin walked into the gym laughing. Mako narrowed his eyes at them. Lately the pair had been spending a lot of time together. Sure, Korra had just turned fifteen and whatnot but come on! Did they have to be together 24/7? His brother had told him that he was jealous but the Firebender had scoffed at the idea. 'Me? Jealous?' he had told him. There was no way he was jealous…right?

"You two are late, _again_," he said.

The Waterbender rolled her eyes at him.

"Bo, you need to stop hanging out with Korra so much, her bad habits are rubbing off you," he added just to spite her. From the corner of his eye he can see the girl tremble with anger.

"Uh, try not to kill each other while I change," the Earthbender said going inside the locker room. "Seriously, try," he added peeking back at them.

"What is your problem?" she yelled.

"What game are you playing?" he shot at her. The Waterbender gave him a confused look.

"Uh, Pro Bending? I would think you know that since we are on the same team!"

"No, I mean with Bolin! I know you are only using him to get back at me!"

"What?" she asked shocked. "I am not! We are just having fun together! What do you care anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother, I don't want to see his heart get broken," he replied lowering his voice slightly. She stared at him before smirking.

"Wait a second," she began. "You're not worried about him. You're jealous! You have feelings for me!"

The Firebender froze for a second before his face turned bright red. "Are you kidding me? Why would I like someone like you! A cocky, show off that is too full of herself to work as a team!"

Korra's mouth dropped. "Oh you did not just say that," she replied going at him, her fist clenched.

"Bring it!" he taunted. Bolin came out just in time to get in between them.

"Knock it off you two!" he said. "Korra go change, we have practice in five," the Earthbender added looking at his teammate.

She glared at the Firebender.

"Go."

The Waterbender sighed and did as she was told.

* * *

"That was the worst practice I have ever seen out of you three!" Tarrlok hollered.

The group flinched at their coach's tone of voice.

"You need to tell me if I'm wasting my time training you! Either you get your act together, or I'm going to drop all three of you from the team! Is that understood?"

They nodded.

"I said is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they replied in sync.

"Good! Now go home! And this better not happen again," the coach warned.

* * *

Korra was outside waiting for the brothers. For Bolin, she reminded herself. She didn't want to see the other jerk of a brother.

"Oh you're still here?" Mako asked coldly.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" she shot back at him. He sighed heavily.

"Look, we need to talk," he began. "Sometimes you can be so infuriating, but I-."

"Save your breath," Korra answered looking away from him crossing her arms. "You already made it clear how you feel about me."

Mako sighed again. "No, I haven't," he admitted. "What I'm trying to say is…As much as you drive me crazy…I also think you're pretty amazing."

The Waterbender turned to look at the Firebender a look of surprise in her face. "So, you do like me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but, you get on my nerves all the time, I don't know if I-," he started but was cut off when a pair of lips were crashed into his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Korra blushed as she pulled away leaning her forehead against his.

"Wow," she said. He chuckled.

"Wow is right," he replied leaning forward. "But our first kiss should have been a little slower," he added kissing her again. Korra immediately mimicked his actions wrapping her arms around his neck while he placed his on her waist.

Bolin came out of the gym and looked with a sad expression that the girl of his dreams was kissing his brother. He sighed. He knew that Korra didn't like him the way he liked her. She had told him plenty of times when they had gone out. The Waterbender had always liked his brother. He cleared his throat loudly putting a smile on.

Korra pulled back again and blushed slightly while burying her face into her now boyfriend's chest. Mako chuckled again as he kissed the top of her head holding her closer to him.

"Sorry, Bo, but my girlfriend here is a little impulsive," the Firebender told his brother as he placed his chin on top of her head. She smacked him and he laughed again.

Bolin laughed too. "I'll bet. So are we going to go eat?" he asked. The couple nodded.

The Earthbender smiled and went head, the pair behind him holding hands. Girlfriend, Korra thought. She could get used to that. Mako gave her a quick kiss on the temple and smiled. This girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it. But he just didn't see himself with anyone else.


	6. The Morning is Evil

"_I don't know bout you all…but I know about us"_

An alarm next to the Waterbender's bed went off. She groggily opened her eyes to see what time it was. 6:00 am. Korra moaned and covered her head with her pillow. The alarm beeped louder and she growled as she reached to put it on snooze before silently cursing. She was going to kill her boyfriend one of these days.

"Korra!" her mother called. She scowled and tried to go back to sleep.

Moments later she heard knocking on her door. "Korra, honey, wake up," Senna said.

"It's six in the morning!" the Waterbender whined. Her mother chuckled.

"I know, but you're going to be late to practice," she reminded her daughter. With a sigh the seventeen year old got up. Her mother smiled at her and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. Korra walked past her and Senna sighed before laughing.

Tonraq walked out of his room and shook his head. With a grin he reaching out for his daughter's shoulder and twirling her around to go the opposite direction.

"Last time I checked, the bathroom is this way," he reminded her gently pushing her towards it.

"Oh right," Korra muttered going inside.

Her father shook his head as his wife wrapped an arm around him.

"Sleep walking again?" he asked.

"Looks like it," she mused. "They grow up so fast." He sighed.

"They do," he replied sadly.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Korra yelled as she dropped her gym bag on the floor and began to stretch. Mako scowled.

"As always," he stated. She made a face before joining her teammates.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" she asked catching a medicine ball before throwing it at Bolin. "The morning is evil."

"Mako likes using the gym before anyone else. He says morning and afternoon practice are the best," the Earthbender replied throwing the ball at his brother.

"And besides," the Firebender began. "Sometimes you don't show up to afternoon practice, and when you do you're all stiff and sore. Where do you go?" he added throwing the ball back at her.

She caught it and scowled. "None of your business."

"Then deal with it."

The Waterbender narrowed her eyes at him. "You deal with it," she countered throwing the ball at him with more force than necessary. The Firebender let out a grunt as it hit him right on the stomach making him fall backwards. She smirked and crossed her arms.

* * *

Korra was deflecting the attacks of three Firebenders. She quickly took one out and focused on the other two. One tried to jump over her but she knocked him off balance while quickly blocking the attack of the man in front of her and throwing a fire kick to the one behind her. She took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful fire attack that knocked the man in front out.

"She's strong," Katara commented. Zuko nodded.

"She lacks restraint," the White Lotus leader countered.

The teenager continued to block the movements before doing a back flip and sending a fire kick in mid air that her opponent barely managed to block. She smiled and threw a powerful fire blast at him which finally knocked him back as she landed.

"Woo-hoo!" she yelled pumping a fist in the air while taking off her helmet.

The man and his companions held their serious faces.

"Why the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down one to go!"

"Great-" Zuko began but was cut off by one of the elders.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra, we haven't decided if you passed your Firebending test yet," one of the group members replied. The Firebender raised a brow.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both," the leader reminded her.

Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. They were a real pain when they wanted to be. "I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as easy. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately, he's mister spiritual."

The man looked over to the elder Waterbending master. "Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes," she replied. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, is Tenzin."

The elders sighed. "Very well, Korra, it's time you begin your Airbending training," the leader said.

"Yes!" she said jumping up. "Finally!"

The White Lotus group frowned at her. She composed herself and bowed.

"I mean thank you all for believing in me," the Waterbender replied.

Zuko and Katara smiled.

"Oh and Korra?" the Firebender called.

"Yes?" she said stopping to look back at him.

"For the record, you did great, I'm very proud," he stated with a bow. She gave him a smiled before running over to get her animal guide.

"Naga!" she called. The polarbear looked up and wagged her tail at her owner. "You should have seen it! I kicked some Firebender butt and I passed!"

The animal licked her owners face and the teenager took off her practice gear. "Let's go meet Mako before he bites my head off," she added getting on her and heading home.

* * *

"Where were you?" he asked as she got off Naga.

"I had some stuff to take care of," she simply replied avoiding his question. He sighed before smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you," the Firebender said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She chuckled.

"Really, City Boy?" she teased wrapping her arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes.

"Still with the nicknames?"

She nodded. He sighed again before giving her a quick kiss.

"We could have gone out, but it's late now. Go to bed, we have practice early in the morning tomorrow." The Waterbender groaned loudly as she buried her face against his chest. He stifled a laugh. "Korra."

"Mako," she mocked. He gave her another kiss before cupping her face in his hands.

"Go to sleep," he repeated. She sighed and leaned against her boyfriend again. The morning was still evil, but a little bearable when she knew she'd get to see her boyfriend.


	7. Recruited

"_Even before all the fame and…People screaming your name…Girl I was there when you were my baby"_

Korra weaved her way through the spinning gates. Tenzin smiled as his children applauded. She grinned. The Waterbender had begun her Airbending training a few weeks ago and her first attempt at going through the spinning gates had been…not exactly what she had in mind. But with practice she had finally managed it.

"Well done," Tenzin commented.

"Thanks! I've been practicing with Jinora and Ikki," she replied motioning towards the two girls. They smiled.

"Korra has been improving, huh Dad," Jinora said. He nodded. "Are you going to meet up with the Firebender that drives you crazy?" she added smugly turning to look at the teenager who blushed.

"Does he drive you crazy in a good way, or in a bad way?" Ikki asked.

The girl sighed before smiling. "Both," she honestly replied. The Airbender shook his head. Teenagers.

* * *

"Korra, are you sure you want to keep Pro Bending?" Senna asked. The Avatar nearly choked on her food.

"What? Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well, I mean, the season is almost over and you haven't gotten recruited. Not that I don't think you will, I know Noatak will take you, I just want to make sure, you're in that for you and not for…" her mother began but was cut off.

"This isn't only about Mako," Korra said. "Sure, we've competed together but I mean I want to go to Republic City University. I want to have a normal life."

"We know," Tonraq replied. "But chances are…"

"Chances are there is still a chance," she said firmly. Both parents shared a look and smiled.

"That's all we wanted to hear," her mother replied.

Korra sighed in relief. Her parents had scared her for a moment.

* * *

"Ready?" Mako asked giving her a quick kiss.

Korra smiled before kissing him back. "I'm nervous," she whispered leaning against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He chuckled.

"Don't be. I'm sure he'll get you," he reassured kissing her forehead. She sighed.

"They say Noatak, doesn't get players easily." The Firebender let out a long sigh.

"Korra," he began lifting up her chin so she would look into his amber eyes. "He will recruit us. Now stop worrying."

She smiled and gave him a long appreciative kiss.

"Just don't let that temper of yours get the best of you," he added. She elbowed him.

"Oh just because I'm a girl, I can't get mad?" Korra asked a little upset. Mako laughed.

"You know that's not what I mean," he murmured placing his forehead on hers.

"Ok, break it up you two," Tarrlok barked. "You have a game to play."

Mako hugged her and gave her another quick kiss before putting on his helmet.

"Let's show them what we can do," he said with a wink. She laughed and put on her helmet as well.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hat Trick."

* * *

The team got into position as their opponents, the Platypus Bears, got on the platform as well. Come on, Korra, she thought. Just keep your head in the game. The whistle blew and the match began. The team held their ground pretty well for the first two rounds. The match would be decided with the third and last round. Korra threw a few water whips at the opposing Firebender and Waterbender, successfully knocking them off the ring. The Waterbender pumped her fist up in the air, celebrating, and didn't see the earth disk fly straight into her. Before she knew it she was thrown back and fell off the platform into the water.

"Republic High wins!" she heard the commenter say as she came up for air. Everyone cheered.

Mako quickly went down to the water and helped Korra get out. He hugged her tightly before checking to see if she was hurt.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The Waterbender nodded absently. It was over; she wouldn't get recruited now for making such a sloppy mistake. She leaned on him as Coach Tarrlok and Noatak made their way to them.

"Mako, great performance out there," the recruited noted. "You're in."

The Firebender smiled. "Thank you, sir!"

"Now, I need to talk to Coach Tarrlok," the man added before walking away. Korra felt a knot in her throat and buried her face onto her boyfriend's neck. He kissed her head and held her tightly. The recruiter turned back.

"Oh and Korra?"

The Waterbender looked up.

"You didn't think, I'd forget about you did you?" he asked with a smile. Korra grinned broadly. "You're in too kid."

"Yes!" she shouted running over to the man and picking him up with a hug. "Thank you!"

The man stiffened a little. "You can put me down now," he instructed.

"Oops," she answered sheepishly doing as she was told.

"Welcome aboard," he repeated as he walked away with her coach. She smiled and turned to look at her Firebender who was grinning. The teenager ran to him and he twirled her around. Korra placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

He chuckled and held her tighter. She wiggled her way out and he gave her a confused look. Slowly she leaned on her toes and gave him a soft kiss. He blinked and she gave him a mischievous smile before pushing him into the water.

Mako quickly came up gasping for air and scowled as he saw his girlfriend laugh at him.

"Aren't you going to help me out?" he asked. She finally stopped laughing and nodded, holding out her hand. The Firebender gave her a smug grin before pulling her into the water. Korra came up and glared at her boyfriend while he chuckled. Now we're even, he thought.


	8. The Avatar

"_Yes I remember boy...The moment I knew you were the one...I could spend my life with"_

Korra had her head on her mother's lap while her legs on her father's. The family of three was in the living room watching television. Senna had an ice pack on her daughter's shoulder while Tonraq had one on her ankle. The Waterbender had just fallen asleep when she heard her mother talk.

"Honey, you want to go to bed now?" she asked. Korra moaned at the thought of moving and her parents chuckled.

"Come on, sleepy," her father began. "You have to go to bed."

"I can't move," the young Avatar whined. It wasn't a total lie, she was completely sore from her Airbending practice. Those spinning gates were a killer if she lost a moment of concentration.

Tonraq sighed. "Alright," he replied getting up. He gently picked her up and the Waterbender nuzzled her head against her father's shoulder. He smiled and took her into her room. Senna covered her up with a blanket and undid her ponytails so she would sleep comfortably.

"Can you guys stay for a minute? Until I fall asleep," she mumbled.

"Of course," her mother replied running her hand though her daughter's hair. Korra sighed and it was just a few minutes before she was fast asleep.

Senna smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead and so did Tonraq. The couple headed towards the door but turned around to look back at their sleeping daughter a smile on both their faces, before quietly closing the door.

* * *

The Waterbender groggily opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the door early in the morning. At first she turned away from the noise, placing a pillow over her head. But the knock got louder and she reluctantly got up to open it. A familiar Firebender came though it as she lay back down. He chuckled.

"Come on, Korra," he said lightly shaking her. "Get up."

"I don't wanna," she childishly replied. It was ironic how when she was a kid she wanted everything but sleep, but now as almost a legal adult, all she wanted was to sleep.

"It's almost nine," the Firebender pointed out. Korra shot up at this.

"Nine?" she asked slightly raising her voice.

He gave her a confused look but nodded.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late!" she yelled jumping off her bed to get her clothes. Mako smiled when he realized she was wearing his favorite shirt. He had wondered what had happened to it, though he figured he had left it one of the times he slept over at night.

"Are you ever going to give that back?" he asked.

For a moment Korra blinked at him, not knowing what he was talking about but then rolled her eyes.

"This is not the time," she answered grabbing her boots before walking to the door. "But no, I'm not," she added as she left. He chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"I'll be back for dinner!" Korra called to her parents as she walked out the door.

"Be careful!" Senna replied.

"Have fun!" Tonraq added.

"Ok!" she reassured.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked. The young Avatar looked shocked for a minute. She had not seen him standing in front of her house.

"I have some things to take care of," she lied smoothly.

"On a Saturday, at nine in the morning?" he questioned.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you keep running off somewhere. Why don't you tell me if there's another man in the picture and I'll-" he began.

"No!" Korra replied. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

"Look, I can't explain it right now, but I will just not right now. I need you to trust me."

The Firebender eyed her before giving her a sharp nod. "Okay."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you," she whispered before running off.

Mako stood there for a moment before he got an idea: he was going to find out exactly what his girlfriend was up to.

* * *

"Isn't this being a bit of a creep?" Bolin questioned as he, Mako and Naga arrived on Air Temple Island. The elder brother had taken the polarbear dog and had it track down Korra's scent, leading them there.

"No," the Firebender replied. "I just want to make sure Korra is safe."

"Sure," his brother muttered.

The boys hid in a bush when the spotted the Waterbender in question, practicing some moves with three children. They looked at each other, a puzzled look on their faces. What was Korra doing there? Babysitting?

"Come on, Korra!" Ikki said. "Do it again!"

"Yeah! Please!" Jinora agreed.

The Waterbender chuckled. "Alright," she answered before stomping her foot down, making the Airbending children shoot up into the sky, while leaving an earth pillar to stick out from the ground.

Bolin's and Mako's eyes widened and their mouths literally dropped.

"What just happened?"

"Did she just Earthbend?"

"Could she be…?"

The brother's thoughts were interrupted when the Earthbender lost his balancing and slipped pulling his older brother down with him. The rolled down the small cliff and landed right in front of their neighbor, who had a look of both shock and confusion across her face.

"Wha-," she began. "What are you doing here?"

"We, um, followed you here?" Bolin replied.

"We're you stalking me?"

"What? No!" Mako replied. "I just wanted to know where you went every time you disappeared."

"Is there something you want to tell us?" the Earthbender asked.

Korra stood silent for a moment before sighing heavily and nodding.

"I'm not just a Waterbender," she started. 'I'm also an Earthbender and a Firebender."

Bolin cocked his head to the side. "Ok, now I'm really confused."

The Firebender shook his head as realization dawned upon him.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot," he said. The Waterbender smirked.

"Both are true," she agreed.

"No way," Bolin replied with a surprised voice. "The Avatar," he added looking at his brother and pointing at his long time friend and neighbor.

Mako sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. She sighed heavily again.

"I was afraid you would love me for the wrong reason," she whispered. "That you would love me for what I was, not for who I was."

The Firebender cupped her face in his hands, his amber eyes staring into her blue ones. "Korra, I love you for being you. A stupid title wouldn't change that," he replied. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Alright let's keep it PG-13 now," Bolin interjected.

The couple pulled apart and chuckled as he played with the Airbending children. They'd keep it that way…for now.


	9. At RCU

"_I can be more than I am…More than I knew I can be…And I'm reaching the top…Ain't nothing you can do…Cause I'm already there…And I'm not gonna drop"_

The young Avatar had turned eighteen a few weeks ago and had graduated from High School along with the two brothers. On the day of her graduation she had publicly revealed to the city and the world that she was in fact the Avatar. The Press had immediately released several stories on her relationship with Mako and how they affected her Avatar duties as well as the "distraction" of Pro Bending; one had even claimed she was pregnant which infuriated her and her father to no end. Because of that she still hadn't decided whether it was a good thing or a bad thing to have revealed who she was yet. The couple had also entered Republic City University in the fall, and things weren't exactly what she expected there either.

* * *

"Come on Korra!" Noatak hollered. "Waterbenders need to be in the front not in the back!"

The Avatar ran faster and caught up to her other Waterbending teammate, who to her disgrace was Tahno. He smirked and picked up his pace. Korra growled but kept up with him.

* * *

Korra was pushed back to zone 2 with a grunt, landing on her rear.

"Block it, Korra!" the coach instructed.

"What's a matter Uh-vatar?" Tahno taunted. "Can't handle a little water attack?"

The Waterbender growled before standing up again. "I can handle it," she shot back at him.

He smirked and knocked her down again.

"Does the Avatar need her mommy?" an Earthbender said and the team laughed.

"Hey, lay off her," Mako warned. The group laughed again as they walked away leaving him to help Korra stand up.

* * *

"Get lower!" Noatak yelled at Korra. They were doing pushups and honestly, she was having a hard time. He walked over to her and pushed her further down. "Like this!" he instructed. She nodded and went as low as he had showed her for the next set.

* * *

"Noatak hates me," Korra mumbled as Mako helped her with a weight bar. He smiled.

"No, he doesn't, he's just seeing how far you can push yourself," he countered. She sighed.

"Coach wants to talk to you," Tahno said. "I'll help her."

The Firebender hesitated for a moment, until Korra gave him a nod. The Waterbender smirked as he helped her lower the bar to her chest.

"You know," he began. "We don't have to be enemies even if we do play the same position."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he reassured before getting close to her ear. "I've been starter since I got recruited, and there is no way I'm going to let a street kid take my spot," Tahno added as he let the bar fall on her chest. Mako quickly ran over to her and helped her get it off. She sat up and glared at the smirking Waterbender.

"Don't let him get to you," her boyfriend told her. She growled but nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Mako," a girl greeted the Firebender with a teasing smile as he and his girlfriend came out of class. He smiled back. Korra raised a brow.

"You do realize I'm standing right next to you," she told him. He blinked at her before realizing what she meant.

"Are you jealous?" he teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, City Boy." Mako chuckled before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her against the grass.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh. He kissed her softly and stared into her electrifying blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter how many girls try to make a move on me. You are the only one I want," he told her his amber eyes reflecting the sincerity of his voice. She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

"Come on, Korra! Pick up your defense!" the coach hollered.

The Avatar did as she was told and managed to knock Tahno back to zone 3. She smiled and pumped her fist in the air. Her victory was short lived when he recovered and knocked her off the platform. When she got on it again the coach was furious.

"Come here," he instructed. The Waterbender did what she was told. "While you were so busy posing, you gave Tahno an open shot!"

Korra looked down.

"Show me again."

"Show you what?"

"You like to pose so much, let's see it again."

She half laughed.

"You think I'm funny?" he snapped.

The Waterbender looked down in embracement and pumped her fist in the air.

"I want you to stand like that for the rest of practice."

Korra gave him an incredulous look. "Coach," she began.

"You'll stand like that until you get sick of it because I don't want to see it again! You hear me?" Noatak shouted.

Korra gave him a sharp nod. "Now stand on the side line. Mako, you're up."

Tahno laughed. "That's right," he said.

* * *

Korra rubbed her arm as she headed into the locker rooms. Tahno purposely bumped into her on the way in. She growled at him.

"Hey Avatar?" an Earthbender taunted pumping a fist in the air. She rolled her eyes at him.

"That's what you get for trying to show off," the Waterbender said.

"I was playing the sport."

"You were trying to make me look bad."

"Didn't have to try very far," she replied with a smug smile. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get one thing straight, Uh-vatar," he began. "The only reason you were recruited was for if and when I got injured and couldn't play anymore."

Korra grimaced.

"That's cold," a Firebender said.

"Just thought the girl should know," he replied leaving.

Mako glared at the Waterbender before hugging his girlfriend. "Don't listen to him. He's just mad because he knows you're better than him."

The Avatar smiled. "Like you were?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Like I was."


	10. One on One

"_All the good times we had me and you you and I…Hot summer nights making love in July…The only girl that didn't give it on the first night."_

Korra moaned as Mako rubbed her back, unknotting her muscles. He chuckled and continued the process. She sighed feeling much better and flipped onto her back to look at him and giving him a smile. He lay next to her and pulled him onto his chest, rubbing gentle circles on her arms.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she lied. He raised a brow.

"Don't lie to me."

She sighed heavily. "You have it easier than I do," she whispered.

The Firebender gave her a confused look. "How so?"

"Noatak doesn't seem to hate you like he hates me. I have school, Pro Bending and Avatar duties. I'm just so overwhelmed."

He nodded in understanding. "I know it must be hard for you. But I also know you can do it. You are the Avatar, master of three elements. If anyone can manage Pro Bending, keeping balance in the world and having a normal life, it's you."

Korra smiled. "I love you," she said.

Mako kissed her temple. "I love you more."

For a moment they stood like that, enjoying the closeness of each other until the Firebender pulled away and gave his girlfriend a smug grin. She gave him a confused look.

"How about we play a one-on-one?" he challenged locking the door to their room. "No bending."

The Avatar raised a brow. "For what?" she asked.

"Clothes," he replied. Her mouth dropped and he chuckled.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Korra thought about it for a moment. "How is this going to work?"

"I knock you down, you take something off. You knock me down, I take something off."

"I'm game," she finally replied. He smiled and they went at it.

The first two times Korra was knocked down by Mako. She took of her shirt and pants, grumbling about how it wasn't fair, to his amusement. The next two times however the Avatar knocked him right on his back with a loud 'thump'. The Firebender took of his muscle shirt, leaving his chest bare and boxers. Mako smiled at Korra as they spared, seeing how she blushed when her hands brushed his bare chest. He took advantage of her embarrassment and knocked her back down.

She growled loudly and took off her muscle shirt, leaving her in wrappings. He grinned at the sight and continued to spar with her. She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but used it as a distraction to knock him down. The Firebender laughed loudly as he pulled Korra down with him. She smacked his hands, which were wrapped around her waist until he flipped over, pinning her under him.

Suddenly the Avatar was very nervous and she blushed again. "I win," she whispered to him, giving him a soft kiss.

"I wanted you to win," he answered kissing her back.

The Waterbender kissed him passionately and he did the same. When they pulled away for air she gave him a nod, but he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Korra bit her lip and nodded again. "There's no else I want to be with but you," she replied.

He gave her another tender kiss and they made love for the very first time.


	11. Mako's Past

"_Look we gotta talk...Dang I know…I know it's just…It's just...Some things I gotta get off my chest alright..."_

"Hey Mr. Hat Trick," Korra greeted her boyfriend walking up the bleachers. When she reached him she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled slightly and she frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Mako sighed heavily. "My parent's murder was released from prison yesterday."

The Waterbender gave him a confused look. Sure they had been neighbors for a long time, but the brothers had never explained to her why Toza cared for them, and she hadn't asked either.

Her boyfriend chuckled humorlessly, realizing his girlfriend probably had no idea what he was talking about.

"Korra," he whispered. "You're not the only one with a secret."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she reassured. He shook his head.

"I want you to know."

"Ok," she replied holding his hand. "Can I ask you, what happened to your parents?"

"They were murdered by a Firebender," he began clutching his scarf. "I was eight."

_Mako and Bolin had just returned from watching a movie. Their parents smiled as they saw them act out different scenes from the film. A man stepped out of the shadows, a flame in his hand. The brothers stopped and looked at their parents. _

"_Let them go," their mother pleaded. "They're just children." _

_The man nodded. "You heard your mother! Get out of here!" _

"_Mom, I'm scared," Bolin whispered tears in his eyes. _

"_Everything is going to be alright," their father answered. "Mako, take your brother home." _

_The Firebender nodded and held his brother's hand and ran to their home. "Stay here," he commanded as he ran back. He heard a woman scream and he ran faster. When he got there his mother was on the floor and still. Too still. His father gasped for air and the boy kneeled next to him. _

"_Dad," he choked. The man smiled at him. _

"_It's going to be ok son," he replied putting a hand on his son's cheek. "It's going...," he began before his hand when limp. _

"_Dad? Mom?" Mako called. "No!" he screamed into the night. _

"I'm so sorry," Korra said her eyes watery.

The Firebender let a single tear roll down his cheek as he recalled the memory.

"Why would they let him go?"

"Good conduct," he said through his teeth bitterly. "He doesn't deserve to live." Korra blinked at his underlying message.

"Mako," the Waterbender began. "I know you're hurt, but killing that man isn't going to bring your parents back. You need to forgive him."

"Are you crazy?" he snapped at her. "How could you tell me to forgive the man who took my parents from me?"

"Tenzin told me that revenge is like a two headed viper, while you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"If I forgive him it's the same as doing nothing!"

She shook her head. "No its not," she countered. "It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

The Firebender glared at his girlfriend. Korra sighed and placed a hand on his cheek before glancing at the clock tower. 10:50.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have an 11 o'clock curfew," she reminded him. "If we're late, we can't play."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you're worried about Pro Bending when I'm having a moment here," he answered coldly.

Korra blinked at his tone. "What? No, but we can talk about this in our room."

Mako sighed deeply. "You're right. Let's get going."

The Waterbender leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. She frowned but shook it off as they walked together back to their dorm.

* * *

Mako was playing horribly and he knew it. He was missing terribly and was getting knocked back. Korra shook her head from the sideline. Pull yourself together, she kept thinking. Tahno kept yelling at the Firebender to pick up his defense. This distraction left him wide open and the opposing Earthbender threw a disk that hit the Waterbender right on the wrist. He cried out in pain and fell on the floor clutching his wrist.

The refs stopped the match and allowed Korra to replace the injured player. Her two remaining teammates were knocked off the platform soon after, leaving her alone to face the furry of the opposing team. The Waterbender held her ground and singlehandedly won the match.

* * *

"Hey, what happened out there?" Korra asked her boyfriend as he walked into the locker room.

"Get off my case," he snapped. The young Avatar took a step back, a look full of hurt across her face.

"Why are you talking to me like this?"

"Just leave me alone," he replied his tone a bit softer.

The Waterbender nodded, hoping he would be ok and so would they. Sadly, fate had other plans for the couple.


	12. Up's and Down's

"_I'm strong on the surface…Not all the way through…I've never been perfect…But neither have you"_

"Korra?" Noatak called from outside the locker room. The Waterbender inwardly groaned as she made her way to him. He gestured her into his office and asked her to sit down.

"Did you need something, Coach?" she asked nervously.

He simply starred at her. The Avatar fidgeted in her chair.

"You could have given up on the game when you were left alone," Noatak began. "But you kept your head in the game, and showed heart."

"Thanks Coach."

"We're playing against the Tigerdillo's in a couple of weeks, and I'm starting you."

The Avatar gave him a surprised look. "But I thought Tahno would be ok by then?" she replied.

"Do you want to start or not?"

"Yes."

She starred at him.

"What?"

"It's just…I thought you hated me," she whispered.

He leaned against his chair.

"You think that I am on your rear because you're not good enough?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"When I ignore you, then you worry," he replied.

"Thank you again."

"You're a good player Korra," he added. "I'm not just saying it because you are the Avatar."

The Waterbender smiled at him before leaving his office.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Korra and Mako argued a lot. Well, they argued a lot to begin with but this was different. They would fight over the smallest things, yelling at each other and even ending up in a bending fight. To top things off, Korra was now a starter player while Mako was left on the sidelines due to his lack of concentration a few matches back.

They were at a party celebrating their recent win and Korra shook her head at her boyfriend when she saw him drink. She went up to him and took the bottle out of his hand. For a minute he glared at her but his expression softened and he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Korra," she heard a familiar voice call. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her Waterbending teammate that motioned her to come to him. The Avatar looked at her boyfriend for approval but he simply walked away and she frowned before heading over to Tahno.

"What do you want?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Just wanted to say good game," he responded with a shrug.

"But?"

"No buts'," Tahno assured.

"Thanks."

"Just one word of advice for next season."

"And that is?"

"Never let a street kid take your spot," the Waterbender said walking away from her.

For a moment Korra stood there, taking in his words. She knew he was hurt because she was starting off the games now, but it wasn't her decision. It was the coaches. The young Avatar searched for her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes when she saw him flirting with some raven haired, green eyed girl. She walked over to them, her fists clenched.

"I'll be seeing you," the girl said as Korra got there. He smiled before noticing his girlfriend was there. She raised a brow.

"Who was that?" she asked evident anger in her voice.

"Nobody," he replied.

"Who's nobody?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Look, can we leave already?" he asked. She gave him a sharp nod as he pulled her closer to him. The Firebender kissed her fiercely and she pulled back.

"Mako, you're hurting me!" she cried as he held her too tightly.

The Firebender immediately let go, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he replied walking away.

"You want me to go with you?' she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you at our room later." The teenager sighed but nodded.

* * *

When Mako arrived at their dorm, someone was in his room. He narrowed his eyes at the figure.

"Why are you here?" he asked sharply.

The old man sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Korra is worried about you. She asked me to come and talk to you," Toza replied.

"I have nothing to talk about with you," the Firebender replied coldly.

"I know you're upset Mako," the Earthbender began.

"You don't know anything!" he snapped. "My parent's murderer is out there on the streets and you are doing nothing to keep him locked up!"

"There's nothing I can do!"

Mako glared at the man.

"Well since you're here I might as well let you know," he said.

"Let me know what?" Toza replied.

"I'm dropping out. I'm going to go Pro, I have a good offer."

"Damn it boy!" the Earthbender cried. "You can't do this!"

"I thought 'can't' wasn't supposed to be in our vocabulary," Mako replied coldly.

"Your parents wouldn't like this."

"You don't know what my parents would have wanted!" he shot at him. "Now if you're done, go back the same way you came in."

Toza stood there for a moment before leaving, bumping into the Firebender on purpose.

"If you keep this up, you're going to lose her," he whispered before leaving.

Mako sat on the bed and took the man's words in before breaking down in tears.

* * *

Korra arrived a short while after and curled up next to her boyfriend. Mako gave her a weak smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The Waterbender sighed and snuggled closer. He absently ran his fingers through her hair and watched as she slept, thinking about the future that awaited them.


	13. Breakup

"_Don't wanna try don't wanna try cuz all we do is fight and say the things that hurt so bad to where we both begin to cry…tell me what's the use of holdin' on when all we do is hurt our love…"_

Mako began to be more avoidant of Korra. Whenever she wanted to talk to him, he would either walk away or ask her to leave him alone. She was walking back to their room when she spotted him outside with the same raven haired girl she had seen him with at the party. The girl was laughing and he was smiling, having a good time. The Avatar narrowed her eyes at the pair before walking up to them, glaring, with her arms crossed.

The Firebender stopped smiling and grew serious.

"Korra," he began. "This is Asami."

Asami smiled at her. "Hey Korra!" she greeted. "It's really nice to meet the Avatar!"

"Pleasure," the Waterbender replied sourly.

"We are going to go eat," Mako informed her. "Want to come?"

The Avatar's mouth dropped. The nonbender saw this and took a step back.

"I should leave," she whispered.

"No," Korra commanded. "Stay. I'll leave," she added turning away from them.

* * *

"Korra?" Senna called as her daughter came in through the door.

"Is dad home?" the Waterbender asked. Her mother shook her head.

"He's at work, why?"

The teenager sat down on the couch, placing her face on her hands.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Boy's are stupid," she muttered.

Senna sat next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her, a knowing look in her face.

"It's about Mako isn't it?" The Avatar nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he's been acting cold lately," she answered.

Her mother frowned; it was unlike the Firebender to act that way towards her daughter, not even when they were children.

"I'm sure things will get better," Senna reassured. Korra gave her a small nod. She hoped so.

* * *

Later that night, the Waterbender walked back towards her dorm and found a familiar Firebender waiting outside for her. She stopped on her tracks and made a move to turn back but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Talk to your new girlfriend," she shot at him.

"I took her out for ice cream."

"Cheap date."

"At least she had time for me," he shot back.

Korra raised a brow. "So you messed around to prove a point?"

"Well you're so busy with your "Avatar duties" and Pro Bending, that it took a "cheap date" for you to notice me."

"You knew I had duties! This isn't as easy as you think for me!" she answered. "Did I forget to sign myself to your fan girl list or something?"

"You forgot to be there," he replied.

She clenched her jaw. "That night, when you wanted to talk about your parent's murderer we had curfew! We couldn't be out here! I offered for us to keep talking inside! What was I supposed to do?"

"Stay out here with me!"

"If we stayed, we wouldn't be playing and I wouldn't be staring!"

"At least you got your priorities straight!" he said through his teeth.

Korra gave him a hurt look. "I never asked you to choose."

"You never had to."

"Mako, I love Pro Bending, but I love you more. You should know that," she whispered.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it!"

The Waterbender pushed him away and made a move to go inside. He held on to her again.

"Wait," he whispered.

"How do I know that next time we get in fight, you're not going to go with someone else?" she asked turning around to face him. The Firebender looked down. "If we are going to be together I have to be able to trust you, and you to trust me."

"I'm not asking for us to be together," Mako replied.

Korra gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" she asked her voice full of shock.

"I'm going through a lot right now," he explained. "It's obviously more than what you have time for."

"How are you going to tell me what I have time for?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek. "We can fix this."

"I don't think so," Mako replied gently removing her hand.

"You don't think so?" she choked.

"Look, I'm dropping school and going Pro."

"You're what?"

"Who knows where I'm going to end up," he continued.

"When did you decide this?"

"A few days ago," he admitted.

"So that's it?"

He looked down. "We can still be friends," he offered.

"Friends?" she asked incredulously.

Mako nodded. The Waterbender took off running and didn't stop until she got home. Her parents stood up as she walked through the door.

"Korra-" they called.

"Leave me alone!" she shot at them, and they decided to do just that.

The Avatar slammed the door shut in her room and threw herself on her bed before allowing herself to break down in tears.

"_I can't believe u had the nerve to say the things u said…they hurt so bad that they ended our relationship…I can't believe it...4 years gone down the drain…oh how I wish things would of happened so differently…I try'd to save it so many times but you still couldn't see…u kept insistin' and resistin' that u would not fall again"_


	14. Fire Nation

"_It's your life watcha gonna do? The World is watching you…Every day the choices you make, say what you are and who your heart beats for, it's an open door, it's your life."_

Korra came from out of her room in the Fire Nation royal palace. She had been there for a couple of years since there were some disturbances between the Firebenders and Earthbenders. Luckily they had calmed and she had been a player for the Dragon's, the Nation's Pro Bending team. The Waterbender had to transfer to the Nation's University and finsihed her degree on International Relation in three years. Zuko greeted her with a smile as he came out of his own room.

"Good Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Going out on your morning run?"

"Yeah," she replied picking up her gym bag. "I have a game, and I'm going to warm up by running over there."

He chuckled.

"Good luck."

"Thanks!" she said running off.

* * *

"Avatar Korra!" a few kids cried out when she exited the palace. She smiled at them.

"Can you give us your autograph?"

"Please?"

"You're going to kick some butt today right?"

She chuckled. "Of course," the Waterbender replied answering all their questions.

"Good luck!" they added as she ran off again.

* * *

"Every year I get sick," the Coach began. "You know why? Because I have to come out here and talk to you guys. Now we have been champions three years in a row. But I want you to keep in mind that we are starting blank. Pretend that we have no wins and tell yourself: This is our year!"

Korra nodded as she finished putting her uniform on.

"We are going to do this the same way we have been for the entire season. These Wolf Bats have nothing on us," he continued. "With offense and defense. We're counting on you, Avatar Korra."

The Waterbender raised a brow. "This isn't a one player team," she countered. There's two other benders that fight by my side. Without them, we don't have a team."

The coach smiled. "And that's why you're team Captain."

* * *

Korra and her teammate's walked down the locker room and she spotted a familiar Waterbender with the same hairdo.

"Uh-vatar," he greeted. She gave him a nod.

"Tahno," she replied.

"Well what do you know," he said with a smirk. "I'm going to love winning this championship in your house."

The Avatar narrowed her eyes at him. "You wish."

Tahno gave her a smug grin before putting on his helmet. She sighed heavily and put on hers as well. Some people never changed.

* * *

Both teams shook hands and got on their stands. The referee did a coin toss to decide who would start.

"The Wolf-Bat's win the coin toss!" he declared.

The match began and both teams went at it. They played fairly well causing the game to be decided on a coin toss. The Dragon's won it and Korra stepped up.

"Let's go!" she said looking at the Waterbender of the opposing team. "You and me, Pretty Boy."

He smirked. "Thought you'd never ask," he replied with a cocky attitude.

"I'm going to knock your stupid hair off your stupid face," she said through her teeth.

"I'm peeing my pants over here."

Both Waterbenders got on the platform as it was lifted. They moved around trying to get an opening.

"Come on little girl," he taunted. "Give me your best shot."

Korra narrowed her eyes at him, and faked a water kick, which he easily avoided a smug grin on his face. However, he failed to see it was just a simple distraction from the real hit: a water punch that knocked the mask of his face and ruined his hair while falling off the platform.

"Hmph, chump," she said with a grin.

The crowd went wild as they announced that the Dragon's had one the National Championship for the fourth year in a row. Korra's teammate's raised her on their shoulders as she laughed waving at the audience and congratulating her team.

* * *

Later that night, Korra accepted to have dinner with Tahno, for "old time's" sake, though she really didn't have any good memories with him. She honestly was wondering why she had 'yes'. The waiter placed their food on the table and the Waterbender glared at something.

"Will you take that thing off the table?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, you mean my championship trophy?" she asked innocently. "My bad," she added placing it on the ground.

He scowled. "Still the cocky, Uh-vatar," he noted. She laughed.

"So," he began. "How are the Fire Nation guys like?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know."

"What?" he asked a little shock in his voice. "You mean you've been here for four years and you haven't socialized with any of these men?"

She shrugged. "I have Avatar duties. I don't really socialize much."

Tahno raised a brow. "So I see."

Both Waterbenders stood in silence for a while.

"Do you ever think about going back?" he asked.

"What?" she replied surprised. That question had completely caught her off guard.

"You know, going back to Republic City?" he repeated.

"I don't know. I can't play Pro Bending over there," she answered.

"Why?"

"They have a full team."

"Oh please," Tahno answered. "You can't play for the Fire Ferret's because your ex boyfriend plays for them."

She grimaced. "That's none of your business."

"Come on, Korra," he continued. "Your place isn't here. It's with him. I know you still love him."

"Since when do you care?" she shot at him.

"Since I saw that you lost the love for the game," he replied. "You only play to play. The spunk that you had as a kid, even as a teenager is gone."

The Avatar looked away. Tahno sighed and got up from the table.

"I do love him," she admitted. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Then go back," the Waterbender replied turning away again. "I hear they're looking for a Waterbender," he added with a wink. She rolled her eyes at him but ended up giving him a small smile.

* * *

Korra sat on her window sill, looking at the stars. Someone knocked at the door and she asked them to come in, not bothering to see who it was. A familiar Firebender sat next to her. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Here," he said handing her a plane ticket.

She gave him a confused look.

"What's this?" the Avatar asked.

"It's time for you to go home," Zuko simply replied before leaving.

The Waterbender stared at the ticker for a moment and nodded to herself. It was.


	15. Mako's Fall

"_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you, And your memory, And how every song reminds me, Of what used to be, That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs, So tired of tears...__Don't make me think about her smile, Or having my first child, I'm letting go, Turning off the radio_"

Toza watched Mako and Bolin's Pro-Bending match from his home. The brother's played for the City's team, the Fire Ferret's. He smiled at the way the Firebender kept his cool when a series of attacks was flung his way. His younger brother was also doing pretty well but their Waterbending teammate wasn't. He was getting sloppier with each game, which infuriated Mako to no end.

The Waterbender bumped into the team captain and the opposing Earthbender hit him right in the leg with an earth disk, throwing the Firebender off the platform. Toza sat up and turned up the volume to see what had happened. The camera zoomed in on the fallen Pro Bender, who was clutching his leg. The commentators stated that it was definitely broken. The Earthbender grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

"Nurse?" Toza called when he arrived at the hospital.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Mako. Where is he?"

The nurse frowned slightly. "I'll take you to the waiting room," she replied, sympathy in her voice. When they arrived Bolin was already there and he got up to greet his uncle.

"How is he?" the man asked.

The brother shook his head. "Not good."

"What do you mean 'not good'?"

"He might have torn a ligament," he whispered.

Toza closed his eyes and shook his head before taking a step forward. Bolin grabbed his shoulder. "I don't know if he wants to see you."

The Earthbender looked at his nephew and shrugged off his arm before walking inside the room.

* * *

"Hey," he greeted, trying not to look at Mako's bandaged leg.

Mako looked over to him and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" the Firebender asked in a cold tone.

"Just came by to see how you're doing."

"After five years?"

"I don't remember it being entirely my fault," he replied. "You pushed me away. You refused to see me."

The Firebender glared at him.

"Look, I know things don't always go the way they're supposed to," Toza began. "But you can't let this incident get the best of you."

"I wasn't planning on it," the eldest of the brothers snapped. "Besides, I stopped taking your advice a long time ago, don't you remember?"

"You want me to back off?"

"Finally got the hint?" Mako sarcastically replied.

"Fine, I will. But first let me tell you something," Toza said. "You are a better Pro-Bender than I ever was. Your parents would be proud but you have a lot more going for you than this sport."

"Your point is?"

"Your ego is even bigger than your head," the Earthbender shot at him. "Out of the two of you, you were the most level headed, but you threw it all away with your hate for your parent's murderer."

"Threw what away?"

"Everything!" he hollered. "All because you couldn't forgive and move on. You remember Korra? Remember how you talked about having your first child with her? She put up with your attitude. How she did it is beyond me. But you still pushed her away. You lost her. Don't make the same mistake twice," he added before walking out the door.

Mako sat there and thought about his uncle's words. He had lost Korra. He remembered wanting to start a family with her but that was all in the past now. He had loved her but she was long gone and he had started a new life. He assumed she probably had too. The Firebender moved his head to the side while a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_"I should've put it down, should've got the ring, Cause I can still feel it in the air, See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair...Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback"_


	16. Hospital Visit

"_I was in love with you when we were younger, You were mine my boo, And I see it from time to time, I still feel like…"_

"Good morning!" a nurse called walking into the Pro Bender's hospital room placing a bouquet of flowers next to at least ten other arrangements. She smiled at the roses and left the room as quickly as she entered it.

Mako opened the bathroom door and limped his way back to bed while Korra walked in. She let out a laugh when she saw part of his rear. The Firebender quickly turned around to the noise and gave her a surprised look.

"And I thought this was going to be awkward," she smirked.

"Korra?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.

The Avatar smiled back before looking down and holding out a small bouquet of flowers.

"I got you these," she mumbled.

He gave her a nod.

"Not that you needed any more," she noted glancing at the other flower arrangements."

Both benders stood in silence for a while, awkwardly starring at each other.

"So," Korra began. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," he replied. "I heard you were in the Fire Nation."

"I was."

"Played for the Dragon's right?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Champions three years in a row."

"Four, actually," she corrected. "We won the championship a few days ago."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks."

Another moment of awkward silence.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" she finally asked.

Mako blinked. "Um, no, I'm fine, have a seat."

"I'm ok."

"How are your Avatar duties going?"

"Mastered Air and the Avatar State," she replied crossing her arms.

"About time," he said with a grin. She stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled.

"I can't believe it's been five years," she added.

"I tried calling you a few times," he admitted.

"Oh yeah? Never got anything," she lied. He had in fact blown up her phone for about a week.

"Tried for a while."

"Must have been when I lost my phone."

"I figured something like that had happened," the Firebender answered playing her game.

She nodded.

"When are you going back to the Fire Nation?" he asked sitting down.

"I'm not going back."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"I got tired of being away from home. I miss my parents."

"You're in the best team of Pro Bending," he stated.

"I know but, I had thought about giving it a rest for a while," she replied.

"Why?"

"Pro Bending just isn't fun for me anymore, you know?"

"No," he replied. "I don't."

Korra starred at the floor, suddenly interested in it. He was about to say something else when a familiar raven haired girl entered the room.

"Mako!" she cried running over to him.

"Oh, hey Asami," he greeted before she gave him a passionate kiss. The Avatar looked away.

"No one would switch flights with me," she explained.

"Its fine," he reassured. The girl turned to look at the Waterbender.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Korra! I didn't see you there."

Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the nonbender as well as knocking her back with whatever element was at hand.

"You remember, Asami, right?" he asked. She nodded. "She's my fiancée."

"Fiancé?" she asked choking slightly. "Wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Asami replied showing off her engagement ring.

"I didn't know. That's great," she babbled feeling numb. "I should go," she added.

"Korra, wait," he called. "You're not going to disappear on me again are you?"

The Waterbender gave him an incredulous look. Was he being freaking serious?

"No," she managed to reply. "I'm going to be playing for the Fire Ferret's."

He raised a brow. "There aren't any open spots."

"Actually as of now there is," she countered. "I'm going to be the Firebender for the team and captain, until you get better, then I'm taking Hasook's spot."

Mako was shaking with anger now.

"So this is why you came back?" he yelled. "To take MY spot?"

"I'm only subbing! You can have your stupid spot once you're better! But you're going to have to get used to seeing me because we are going to be on the same team!" she yelled back.

"Get out of my room!"

"My pleasure!" she yelled back slamming the door behind her. Why had visiting her ex boyfriend in the hospital, sounded like such a good idea in her head?

"_Even though we used to argue it's alright, I know we haven't seen each other, In awhile but you will always be my boo"_


	17. Back at home

"_It's killing me to know that your hearts with me, but you're with her cause I chose to be, in this industry...and pain is all you see when you think about me…"_

Korra walked into her house with a sigh, dropping her gym back on the floor. Senna looked at her from the kitchen and frowned. The Avatar took a shower and came back to where her mother was, sitting on a stool.

"Need any help?" she asked. Her mother raised a brow.

"I can manage," her mother replied.

"I went to go visit Mako," Korra stated.

Senna stopped what she was doing.

"How did it go?"

"He's engaged," she whispered. The Waterbenders mouth dropped.

"To who?"

"Asami."

"That girl you told me about?" she asked with a scowl. Her daughter nodded.

"We got in a fight," she admitted. Tonraq walked in the kitchen smiling at his daughter.

"As always," he noted. She didn't laugh and he frowned.

"I'm joking, kiddo." The Waterbender nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Send a wedding gift," her father replied.

"I'm not playing games here, Dad!" she snapped at him.

Tonraq gave her a look full of shock.

"Well what do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know, anything but that!"

"Honey," Senna began. "Mako moved on, perhaps you should do the same."

Korra gave both her parents an incredulous look.

"And here I thought, you two would understand," she said bitterly before going to her room.

"Korra," they called.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted slamming the door to her room. She looked around and saw all her old Pro Bending trophies and posters. The Waterbender went to her bed, and glanced at her night stand where there was a picture. She picked it up and tears flowed freely as she looked at it.

It was Mako and her, the day they got together. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder and they were both smiling. Korra lifted her hand onto the same shoulder, trying to remember the feeling of his chin being there. She sighed and grabbed a box and placed it inside along with all her Pro Bending stuff.

* * *

In time Mako recovered. The injury wasn't as bad as they had thought it was and in a few weeks he was playing, taking his spot back from Korra. He still had a visible limp, but didn't pay much attention to it. The Waterbender nagged him about it and he would simply tell her to mind her own business. Both benders got into heated arguments every day in practice, during and after games. Bolin tried to keep peace between them, but once they got started, there was no stopping them

"You were supposed to be defending me!" he yelled at her as they went into the locker rooms.

"I had an open shot so I took it!" she snapped at him. "It's not my fault you weren't paying attention!"

"Hey, stop fighting! We won the championship!" Bolin interjected.

"Stay out of it!" both benders shouted at him. He held his hands up and gave them some space.

The Firebender was going to keep yelling at his teammate some more when his fiancé entered and gave him a kiss. Korra visibly gagged and he shot her a look.

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there!" Asami said.

"Thanks," Korra muttered turning away from them.

"Hey Korra," Bolin began with a smile. "Who are you going to the Pro's Dance with?"

She raised a brow.

"I actually wasn't thinking of going," she admitted.

"Oh, well I was thinking, you and me, could maybe go together? Sort of a date situation."

"That's really sweet of you, but I don't think so. I'm not really feeling date worthy."

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "You are the most smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented, incredible girl in the world!"

Korra blushed and chuckled. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I've felt this way about you, since we were kids," he admitted. "Trust me; we are going to have so much fun together."

"You know what," she began. "I can use some fun, so sure. I'll go to the dance with you."

"Yes!" the Earthbender cried. "Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here!"

The Avatar chuckled and took his arm as they walked out of the locker rooms.

Mako glanced at the pair and slightly frowned before Asami placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face so that he looked at her. He smiled and hugged her, his thoughts drifting to his brother and ex girlfriend.

"_It feels so different being here, I was so used to being next to you, Life for me is not the same, There's no one to turn to. I don't know why I let it go too far, Starting over - it's so hard. Seems like everywhere I try to go, I keep thinking of you."_


	18. A Dance for the Pro's

"_Girl I'm losin' my mind. Yes I made a mistake. I thought that you would be mine. Guess the joke was on me. I miss you so bad, I can't sleep. I wish I knew where you could be. Another dude is replacing me, God this can't be happening."_

Korra growled and threw herself on her bed. She had nothing to wear to the stupid dance. She got up and looked through her closet again. The Avatar wasn't really the dress type so her options were quite limited. She yelled in frustration and sat on the floor, trying to think about what she was going to do. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she muttered. Senna blinked at the mess in her daughter's room but had to let out a laugh when she saw her in the middle of it all.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to pick out a stupid dress," Korra replied.

Senna thought for a moment before smiling.

"Stay right here," she instructed.

"Wasn't really planning on going anywhere," the Avatar remarked.

A few minutes later her mother came in with a box. Korra raised a brow as she handed it to her. She opened it and gasped.

"Mom, is this…?"

Her mother nodded.

"It's my wedding dress," she admitted. "It's a little old fashioned, but-."

"It's perfect," Korra assured her.

"Well let's get you ready."

* * *

Tonraq knocked on the door of her daughter's room.

"Is she ready yet?" he impatiently asked. "Bolin is here."

"Just a minute!" the two women replied in sync. He chuckled as he shook his head.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Senna said with a smile. Korra blushed.

Her mother raised a brow when she placed a familiar arm band over her burn. The Avatar shrugged.

"I have to cover it up somehow."

Senna slowly nodded.

"Oh, almost forgot!" she said reaching to her neck. The Waterbender took off her betrothal necklace and placed it on her daughter.

"Mom, you shouldn't," Korra began but was cut off when her mother placed a finger over her lips.

"I want you to wear it," she stated.

"Thank you," the Avatar replied hugging her mother. Both Waterbenders came out and the two men in the living room dropped their mouths.

"You look beautiful," her father admired. Korra smiled at him and blushed again.

"She looks spectacular," Bolin murmured. Tonraq shot a look at him. The Earthbender slightly cringed. The Avatar laughed and kissed her father.

"Relax Dad," she said taking the her date's arm.

"Have fun!" Senna said.

"But not too much!" Tonraq cautioned. His wife rolled her eyes at him.

The pair chuckled as they got inside the car. Bolin smiled at his date. He was definitely the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

"_How do you cope when, The one you love is with somebody else, And there's nothing you could do about it, How do you deal with, The fact that you had a chance, But you chose to turn away for your career, I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin', It's something that I had to do, But nobody said that it would hurt so bad, So how do I live...how do I deal without you"_

* * *

Asami and Mako arrived at the dance and the latter grimaced when he saw his younger brother with Korra. The nonbender nudged him and they sat across their table. The Avatar shifted uncomfortably when she felt amber eyes burning holes in her direction. Music began to play and Bolin asked her out on a dance and she agreed with a smile.

The Firebender wasted no time in asking his fiancé to dance and both couples were on the dance floor. He continued to glare at them, and surprisingly, Asami was completely oblivious to the whole thing. The music changed to a more romantic song and the Earthbender pulled his date a little closer while his brother did the same.

For a moment electrifying blue locked with piercing amber. Both benders looked at each other and something inside them resurfaced. For that instant, they remembered what it had been like to be together, to feel each other's warmth; to feel their lips crash together, their bodies becoming one when they made love. They imagined what their life's would have been like if things would have been different. Too soon they were snapped back to the reality when the melody changed.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Bolin said as he parked his car outside Korra's house.

"Thank you, Bolin, for everything," she said sincerely. "I just hope you didn't-."

He held up a hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Korra, I didn't," the Earthbender replied. "I know you still love Mako."

The Waterbender looked away.

"He's going to get married in two months," she whispered. "I lost him."

He shook his head.

"I know he loves you too, but you know the man. Stubborn as could be."

"Bolin, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to take a break from Pro Bending."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't feel it anymore. The season is over and I'm sure you will be able to find another player by the time it starts again."

"Korra-"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again," Korra replied. "You are one of a kind, Bolin."

The Earthbender laughed.

"Please continue, I enjoy the praise," he joked with a smile. Korra laughed as well before going inside her house.

* * *

The Avatar went straight to her room and undressed. Carefully she took of her dress and her mother's betrothal necklace, placing both items in its original box. She grabbed some shorts and opened a drawer to grab a shirt, not bothering to see which shirt it was until she was about to put it on. For a minute she just stared at it, a bewildered look in her face till she realized why the shirt looked so familiar to her. It was Mako's favorite shirt; she never did give it back.

Korra sighed and placed it over her head too tired to grab another. At least that was what she was telling herself. She stole a glance through her window and noticed the Firebender was in his room, undressing as well. The Waterbender turned herself so her back was towards the window. She lifted the collar of the shirt and half smiled, surprisingly it still held his scent and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Mako turned the lights off in his room and lay on his bed. He had decided to live with Toza once again, until he got married. The Firebender looked over to Korra's room and couldn't help but smile when he noticed she was wearing a very familiar red shirt. He loved seeing her with that shirt. He realized what he was thinking and shook his head. No, he didn't have feelings for her anymore, he was getting married and that would be his new beginning. At least, that's what he told himself.

"_I just had a wakeup call, Wishing that I never let you fall, Baby you are not to blame at all. When I'm the one that pushed you away. Baby if you knew I cared, You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere), Girl I should've been right there."_


	19. Korra's Challenge

"_What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say, And watching you walk away, And never knowing, What could have been, And not seeing that loving you, Is what I was tryin' to do…"_

Since Korra decided to retire from Pro Bending, Tenzin had convinced her to become a full time councilmember instead of the part time member she was before. The Avatar hated dressing up for meetings but she knew she had to. She came home in the afternoon and hopped off Naga. Her feet hurt so badly from the heels she was wearing that she nearly fell. With a growl she took them off and headed towards her house. She heard a laugh and turned to see who it was.

Mako was standing in front of her an amused expression on his face.

"Never thought I'd see you in a skirt," he smirked.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Very funny," she replied walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to move back in with Toza and keep him company," he replied with a shrug. "Asami is going to be out for a few days."

"How's the leg," she asked gesturing to it.

"Better."

"Enough to get you down the aisle?" she teased.

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Two weeks," he stated absently crossing his arms. "If I knew you were coming I would have sent you an invitation, but you're still-."

She shook her head.

"It's ok, I'm probably…you know…" she replied.

He nodded and she started to walk away.

"Can I ask you something?"

She turned to face him.

"You never told me why Pro Bending wasn't fun anymore."

"It just isn't," Korra replied a bit too quickly.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I've been feeling that same way too," the Firebender admitted.

"We had a rough couple of years, it'll get better."

"You know, I actually miss all the attention I had when we were-"

"Are you serious?" she asked a little mad.

"I'm thinking of trying something different," he added trying not to get into an argument with her.

"Like what."

"Go back to school. I never finished when I went Pro."

"That's great!" Korra replied with a smile.

"I haven't told Asami yet. She'll probably think I hit my head along with my leg," he joked.

The Waterbender nodded.

"It's funny," she began. "When you're little, you see the life you want, but it never crosses your mind that it doesn't turn out that way."

"Why did you give up on Pro Bending?" Mako asked a hint of anger in his voice.

She raised a brow.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just don't get it," he admitted. "I've never met anyone who loves the sport as much as you do. Now you traded your uniform for a pair of shoes you can't even walk in. What's missing?"

"Just leave me alone," Korra replied rather coldly turning to leave.

"Fine," he said walking back to his own home.

* * *

Korra sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs holding them close to her chest. Tonraq and Senna looked at each other and sat with her. Her father wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder, not meeting either of her parents gaze.

"You know," he began. "You're mother and I always admired something about you."

She looked up at them.

"What?" she whispered.

"The fight in you," Senna said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Korra, you've never given up on anything in your life," Tonraq said.

"We told you to move on to see what you would do," his wife continued. "And you did exactly what we expected you to do."

"And that is?"

"You haven't given up on him."

The Avatar sat there for a minute thinking about her parent's words. She sighed and got up.

"I'm going to bed," she whispered.

* * *

Later that night Korra just couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable to no use. She sat up and growled. Physically she was exhausted, but her mind was wide awake. The Avatar sighed heavily and glanced at her neighbor's window. Before she knew what she was doing she was knocking on his window.

The Firebender groggily opened an eye and noticed who it was. He raised a brow but got up and opened the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"We need to talk," she answered nervously.

He shook his head.

"Please?"

For a moment he just stared at her, but nodded climbing out his window.

"You asked me, what was missing," she began.

"What?"

"From Pro Bending."

He gave her an annoyed sigh. "You woke me up to tell me that?"

"It isn't fun anymore because you're missing," she continued ignoring his last comment.

The Firebender said nothing.

"What I'm trying to say is…I've loved you since I was eight, and the feeling just won't go away."

"You wait two weeks before my wedding to tell me this?" he responded.

"I know," Korra admitted. "I probably should have said it since I visited you at the hospital."

"You haven't changed," Mako stated sharply. "You still think that because you are the Avatar everyone has to deal with you. Well guess what? I'm not going to."

The Avatar clenched her jaw and fisted her hands. "Then why are you so upset?"

"Because you don't do this to someone who is about to get married!" he yelled.

"Better late than never, right?" she shot at him.

"Wrong," he replied turning away.

She grabbed his arm.

"I challenge you to a match," Korra said.

He raised a brow.

"A what?" he questioned.

"A sparring match, just Firebending. One-on-One."

"For what?"

"Your heart," Korra whispered.

"_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby, What do I gotta say to get to your heart, To make you understand how I need you next to me, Gotta get you in my world, 'Cuz baby I can't sleep…"_


	20. One on One Rematch

"_What would you do (what would you do), If my heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel, That your love for me is real, What would you say, If I took those words away, Then you couldn't make things new, Just by saying I Love You"_

For a moment the Firebender just stared at her and then he chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head.

"You're crazy."

"Oh, so you're going to back down from a fight," she taunted.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't play your stupid mind games with me," Mako said through his teeth.

"Look, I know why you broke up with me in college," Korra began. "Not that you were such a great boyfriend yourself, but…I should have been there for you. I just didn't know how to do that, manage Pro Bending and deal with being the Avatar."

He nodded in agreement.

"Sounds about right," he admitted. "But after my parent's murderer was release from prison…I just couldn't trust anyone…I was lost…that was five years ago, I've moved on."

"Prove it," she challenged.

Mako shook his head again.

"What would it prove?"

"You once told me that the reason I beat you was because you wanted me to," she reminded him.

"Your point is?"

"My point is," Korra began. "If I win, it's because deep down, you know you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life."

He scoffed.

"And deep down…you want me to stop you," she finished.

"No, I'm with Asami, we are getting married."

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?"

"What happens when you lose?" the Firebender asked avoiding the question.

"**IF** I lose…I'll buy you a wedding present."

Mako thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Where are we going to spar?" he asked.

"Meet me out here in five minutes, geared up," she simply told him.

* * *

"You're a threat to national security," Mako mused as she opened the Pro Bending stadium.

She laughed a little.

"I am the national security."

"How is this going to work?" he asked getting right to business once they were inside.

"Whoever falls loses," Korra stated as they got on the platform.

He nodded and got into his stance.

"Ready?"

"Born ready," she replied sending a fire punch at him.

Mako barely had time to evade the attack. He ground his teeth as he applied pressure to his injured leg. He was going to teach her a lesson. The Firebender sent a series at her, which she lazily sides stepped.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted.

He narrowed his eyes and ran towards her creating a blast of fire. Korra blocked it but didn't see the kick he launched at her which knocked her back. The Avatar quickly recovered and both benders went at it. One would send an attack and the other blocked it. They fought for an hour straight, panting as they tried to catch their breath without leaving themselves open for a shot.

Korra sent fire whips at him and Mako fell, clutching his leg. For a moment she stopped her advance, wanting to give him time to recover. That was a mistake she would regret. Without notice he shot up and sent a series of fire kicks at her, pushing her back until she was at the edge. The Waterbender held on, trying to find a way out, but found none. Mako took in a deep breath and hit her with everything he had. She held her arms in front of her, trying to block the attack but the heat was too much and she took a step back, forgetting she was at the edge and fell.

The Avatar felt everything go in slow motion. For a moment all her memories with the Firebender flashed before her.

When they met.

Him burning her, his apology, and his gift.

Their first kiss.

Being admitted to RCU.

Playing on the same Team.

The first time they made love.

Their breakup.

Seeing him after five years.

Challenging him to a match.

And her falling.

A single tear made its appearance before she plunged into the water.

"_Ohh I wanna let you know, That I'll always love you baby…Sometimes I think about, Everything that we've been through, And I pray that you would just open your eyes, I love you I need you, So please don't throw our love away…"_


	21. Love and Pro Bending

"_What do you do when you know he don't love her, but he loves me but he can't stand lovin' you faraway, you just deal with it, deal with it, (I don't wanna have to live with it), you just deal with it, deal with it"_

For a minute Mako panicked. Korra had been underwater for a long time, but then he saw her resurface and ran down to meet her. The Firebender stretched out his hand but the Avatar hauled herself up and began to walk away. He stood there, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say.

"Korra?" he called.

She stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"Get on with your life," she choked as she continued to walk away.

"Best two out of three?" the Firebender offered.

The Avatar stopped dead in her tracks again before turning around to look at him, an incredulous look across her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He smiled at her and held out his arms. She didn't hesitate and ran straight to him. Mako chuckled and twirled her around before cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely. She smiled and he crashed his lips into hers and Korra wasted no time in mimicking his actions.

The couple reluctantly pulled away, their lungs demanding air. The Avatar chuckled breathlessly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too," she replied lovingly.

Mako kissed her all over, her neck, her jaw, her lips, and her nose, everywhere. He noticed that she wore the armband he had given her when they were kids and pulled it down so he could see the burn. She had a large scar there and he kissed it tenderly, wishing for it to go away. The Waterbender bumped her forehead with his and he smiled.

"We need to get you warmed up," he said. She raised a brow.

"You do know that I can bend the water out of my clothes, right?"

Mako chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased picking her up bridal style. Korra laughed as he rubbed his nose against hers.

* * *

The couple were on the floor of the locker room, they had found some clean towels and laid them down before making up for five lost years. Korra had her head on Mako's chest, wearing nothing but her wrappings and undershorts. The Firebender only wore his boxers and was smiling as he looked down at the girl of his dreams, gently rubbing her arm.

"Korra?" he called.

The Waterbender simply snuggled closer to him and he stifled a laugh.

"Come on, sleepy, its morning. Do you really want to explain to the janitor what we are doing here half naked?"

She grumbled and lazily opened an eye.

"I'm sure he can figure it out," she replied. He laughed and she smacked him when he moved too much.

"Korra," he began lifting her chin up. "I also have to do something."

The Avatar sighed, knowing what he meant.

"Fine," she growled sitting up. He laughed and gave her a long appreciative kiss.

* * *

"Asami?" Mako called.

"Hey sweetie!" she greeted running to kiss him. When she leaned forward he pulled away and she frowned.

"We need to talk."

The nonbender nodded, knowing what was coming.

"It's about Korra, isn't it?"

He sighed heavily and gave her a sharp nod.

"Just go," Asami replied turning away from him.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," the Firebender whispered. "You're a great girl, I'm sure you'll find someone who deserves you. But, my heart belongs to Korra, it always has."

"I understand."

He nodded and left while his ex fiancé broke down in tears.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tonraq began glaring at the Firebender who was sitting down in the living room, holding Korra's hand. "You broke up with my little girl, ignored her for five years, and now you are asking for her hand in marriage?"

Mako gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"How do we know, you won't leave her again?" Senna asked.

"Mom!" Korra whined. The Firebender gave her a kiss on the temple to calm her down.

"I know I screwed up," he began. "I didn't treat Korra the way she deserved to be treated. But I do love her. I've loved her since we were kids. I never stopped loving her, and I never will. That's why I'm here today asking for your permission to get married to the most wonderful girl in the world who I don't deserve, but loves me anyway."

The Waterbenders looked at each other.

* * *

*Three years later.

"And the Fire Ferret's win the championship!" the commenter announced.

Bolin bowed and threw kisses at the crowd while waving. Korra and Mako chuckled at the Earthbender. She went to the edge of the platform and smiled when she spotted her parents. They waved at their daughter and she waved back at them.

"Look at Mommy!" Tonraq told the little toddler his wife held in her arms. He had chocolate brown hair, blue eyes but his father's skin color. The one and a half year old clapped his hands and giggled when he spotted his mother on the platform

"And Daddy," Senna added. Her husband chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

Korra smiled at her baby and Mako wrapped an arm around her, smiling at his son as well. She looked up at him and placed a hand on her husband's cheek.

"So, what exactly do you and I have?" she asked teasingly.

He shrugged.

"I don't know."

The Avatar raised a brow and he laughed before pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist while she placed hers around his neck.

"But it sounds a lot like Love and Pro Bending," he whispered kissing her. Korra smiled and kissed him back, she couldn't agree more.

"_Now if I've never said it then imma say it now , In front of the whole world baby girl imma say it proud, , I'm still in love you, even through the things we've been through, I can still smile, I can still say my heart belongs to only you now, I breathe and live for you and my kid, We've been through the rain the love and the pain, Little sunshine in the end how the fairy tales end, Happily ever after forever I will be your man"_

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and all the positive feedback..If you guys have seen the movie, Love and Basketball, you noticed I tweaked some things, like i changed the order of the dance and stuff, but I hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
